


Немного тепла и заботы

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Он достаточно стар и мудр, чтобы позволить кому-то столь искренне о себе заботиться
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Немного тепла и заботы

Юная госпожа возится с его левым плечом. Ткань вплавилась в его кожу — только срезать. Руки ее дрожат, пальцы коченеют от страха — он чувствует это в ее дыхании. Она боится, и это ему непонятно. Он привык, что люди боятся болезни и смерти, боли и пыток, голода и даже обычной темноты. Но не такова его госпожа.  
Она кричит на свой страх, грозно рычит на него, воинственная, но такая маленькая, такая хрупкая. Алукард смотрит на выпирающие позвонки обнажившейся шеи: она наклонилась ниже, чтобы осмотреть оставленный пулей канал раны. Такая уязвимая человеческая жизнь. Такая недолговечная.  
На секунду она прижимается макушкой к его щеке, и ему нравится ее тепло, нравится ее жар и вспыльчивость. Ему нравится, как она воюет со смертью, которой нет.  
Это его веселит.  
Алукард объяснял ей, что даже если ничего не делать с раной, ничего плохого с ней не случится. Его тело вытолкнет пулю или даже растворит ее, будь она дважды серебряная и четырежды освященная. Вот насколько ядовита его кровь. Приглядитесь к кончику своего пинцета и хирургической иглы: они потускнели от ржавчины, а вы держали их в ране меньше минуты.  
— Если позволите мне заметить, вы совершенно напрасно разводите такую панику, — буднично замечает Алукард. — Во-первых, я бессмертен. Во-вторых, я практически неуязвим. И в-третьих…  
Не дав ему договорить, госпожа резко кладет пальцы ему на губы, практически шлепает его по лицу, приказывая молчать.  
— А в-третьих, — замечает она жестко, что звучит забавно с ее высоким тонким голоском, — ты все еще чувствуешь боль.  
— С чего это вы взяли? — фыркает Алукард.  
— С того, что тебе нравится мое тепло. А раз ты чувствуешь его, то и боль — тоже, — отвечает Интегра резко.  
Алукарду становится почти неловко от того, что он чем-то выдал свои маленькие слабости.  
Или это его юная госпожа — настолько проницательна. Не по возрасту, не по статусу.  
Ему это нравится.  
Взгляд ее смягчается на секунду, когда она видит его смущение:  
— Ни к чему плодить боль. Ее достаточно было и для тебя, и для меня, — говорит она с какой-то непонятной печалью. — И потом, это же были оборотни. А вдруг они что-то делают со своими пулями?  
— Например?  
— Ну… облизывают их? — озадаченно почесывает госпожа лоб. — Или окунают в свою кровь. Это же может тебя убить!  
— Какой старомодный взгляд на нежить, — смеется Алукард.  
— Все стереотипы когда-то были прецедентами, — раздраженно отмахивается она. — Вот тебя оборотень когда-нибудь кусал? Вот и помалкивай. Я сейчас заштопаю рану, положу сверху повязку и… ну… так и быть. Пару капель крови я тебе дам.  
Алукарду остается лишь покорно помалкивать и наслаждаться разведенной вокруг него приятной суетой.  
Конечно, за пять сотен лет его и оборотни кусали. И госпожа, наверняка, понимает это.  
Но если она не намерена отступаться, то он, пожалуй, достаточно стар и мудр, чтобы позволить кому-то столь искренне о себе заботиться.


End file.
